sαηтøs ïηøcεηтεs
by Ilusion-chan
Summary: ShikaIno. Día de los santos inocentes, pero él, shikamaru lo ha olvidado... Y al parecer es el único, porque su esposa, lo hace sufrir un poco... fic por un mundo con más ShikaIno!


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a la mente de Masashi Kishimoto.

¡¡Hola gente!! Bien, en vista de que todavía no tengo listo mi nuevo fic… Ahh esos detalles que se le escapan a una a veces ¬¬ … Pero bueno, regreso con un ShikaIno, para no perder la costumbre… Adoro a esta pareja.. en serio.

Espero que les guste y de antemano, muchas gracias por leer lo que yo tengo por contar- o más bien las locuras se me ocurren escribir…

**Disfruten de la lectura!!**

* * *

**s****α****η****т****ø****s ****ï****η****øc****εη****т****ε****s****.**

**-**

**-**

-Ino, regrese con lo que me pediste- anunció Shikamaru mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa, y se encaminaba hacía la cocina para dejar el antojo que le había pedido su embarazada esposa.

Cuarto mes de gestación, e Ino sufría de incontables antojos… Antojos que él como esposo y padre sumiso se encargaba de cumplir al pie de la letra.

-Estoy viendo la televisión en la sala, Shika- respondió la rubia, que permanecía tranquilamente sentada en un cómodo sillón.

Shikamaru ingreso a la sala, portando en sus manos, una dona de chocolate, el último antojo de su esposa. Ino prácticamente le arrebató el pan a Shikamaru de las manos para comenzar a comerlo con impaciencia.

Shikamaru trono la lengua mientras se sentaba a un lado de Ino para ver que estaban pasando en la televisión… Puras cosas aburridas. Observo de nuevo a Ino, y sonrió al contemplar la manera en como Ino comía. Con lentitud estiro su mano, casi sin darse cuenta, hasta el vientre de Ino en el que mostraba una evidente redondez.

Después de unos momentos, se acostó en las piernas de Ino… asegurándose de pegar bien su cabeza contra el vientre de la rubia con delicadeza… Tal vez de esa manera le caería verdaderamente la noticia de que dentro de algunos meses, iba a tener a su hijo en sus brazos.

¡Un hijo!

De él y de Ino.

-Este mes el bebé realmente se ha hecho notar, ¿verdad?- exclamó Shikamaru con una sonrisa, mientras trataba de enfocar sus ojos en los de Ino.

Ino inmediatamente dejo de comer, y su expresión cambio de una de completa alegría a otra de casi preocupación, cosa que puso en alerta a Shikamaru.

-¿Qué sucede Ino?- preguntó el hombre mientras se levantaba del regazo de Ino.

-Shika tú… ¿tú estás contento de que vayamos a tener un hijo?- preguntó Ino insegura.

El castaño la miro confundido.

-Por supuesto que sí, Ino- aseguro el hombre con voz segura-. ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar que no quiero tener un hijo?

Ino negó con la cabeza mientras sentía la caricia que su esposo le proporcionaba en la mejilla.

-No Shika, no es eso… sólo me preguntaba como te sentirías si te dijera que no vamos a tener un hijo…

Eso era extraño, pero le encantaba. ¿El que Ino le dijera que no iban a tener un hijo implicaba que iban a tener en realidad una hija? Inocente Ino.

Por supuesto que no le molestaba el saber que iba a ser padre de una niña. Una hermosa niña como su madre. Ya se la podía imaginar, rubia como Ino y con sus ojos castaños. O el cabello como el de su papá y los ojos de Ino. Hiperactiva, testaruda, inteligente.

Preciosa.

-Ino por supuesto que no me importa tener una niña. Es maravilloso y…- exclamó Shikamaru feliz.

-No, Shikamaru. Es que tú no estás entendiendo- aseguró Ino-. No vamos a tener un hijo… vamos a tener tres… Trillizos. Dos varones y una nena en realidad- termino por decir Ino completamente feliz-. Es maravilloso, Shika... ¡Shikamaru no me estás escuchando!

Shikamaru mostraba una mirada ausente esas alturas. Kami, claro que estaba contento de tener un hijo… hija, lo que fuera era maravillo. ¡Pero tres al mismo tiempo! "Todo un reto", pensó decaído. Si un hijo ya daba suficiente trabajo teniéndolo que alimentar a cada momento, cambiarle el pañal a cada momento, arrullarlo para que se durmiera… Tener tres hijos significaba que iba a tener que ocuparse de hacer las mismas labores tres veces.

¡Y solo eran Ino y él!

-Shikamaru estás pálido- comentó Ino acercándose a él.

-Yo… Ino… esto es asombroso… y yo- balbuceaba Shikamaru sin saber bien que decir. Aún sorprendido y un poco aterrado ante la noticia. Dios si todavía no se acostumbraba a la idea de tener un hijo, le iba a costar mucho más ante la posibilidad de tener tres.

¿Y si los tres se parecían en carácter a Ino?

Ino de buenas a primeras comenzó a reír, mientras se levantaba del sillón y le plantaba un dulce beso a Shikamaru en los labios que la miraba anonadado.

-Oh, Shika… Lo lamento, pero- comenzó a reír de nuevo. Después de unos momentos, hablo de nuevo-. Tu rostro era un verdadero poema. Feliz día de los Santos Inocentes- y comenzó a reír de nuevo.

¿Día de los santos Inocentes?

Oh por Kami, Ino le había jugado una broma. A él.

-Vamos a tener un hijo. Solo uno, espero que te alegre- y después de darle otro beso, salió de la sala con dirección a la habitación.

-¡Eso no fue gracioso, Ino!- exclamó Shikamaru para seguir a su esposa-. De esta no te libras- shikamaru casi amenazo con una sonrisa.

Si que la había pasado algo mal al imaginarse siendo padre de tres criaturas de la misma edad. Pero bueno, ahora le tocaba a él hacerle pagar a Ino por su broma.

Oh sí, el conocía métodos muy placenteros para torturar a Ino.

* * *

_Ohh… mi pequeño auto-regalo T.T_

_Ejem…. Perdón, desvaríe jaja…_

_Hola!!… Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado esta pequeño fic… La verdad espero no haberme visto algo cruel con Shikamaru, pero desde que me imagine la escena, no pude evitar una carcajada, jeje. Como siempre espero sus comentarios, incluso tomatazos jeje… muchas gracias de verdad!! Hasta la próxima!!_

_**Ilusión-chan **_


End file.
